


Let's take a walk.

by BillieBleu



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Davenzi, Fluff, Love, M/M, Softness, a late night walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBleu/pseuds/BillieBleu
Summary: After a nice evening drinking and smoking and laughing with their friends, David and Matteo go for a walk in the streets of Berlin. Just the two of them. Softness ensues.





	1. 4 - or was it 5 - am

David said “let’s go for a walk” and for some reason, in Matteo’s mind, blurry with beer and pot, it seemed like a perfect and obvious idea. Of course, at 4 - or was it 5 - am, after spending the evening laughing and drinking and smoking with Jonas and the rest of the gang, after Jonas had gradually sunk deeper and deeper into the couch, after the rest of their friends had left - sometimes one by one, sometimes in pairs - after they’d both felt restless with the need to be alone together, the urge to touch and stroke and whisper soft soft things at each other, of course, going for a walk seemed normal, logical even, in Matteo’s blue mind.

As they left, Jonas mumbled something about David trying to get out of washing the dishes before falling into a boozy sleep, but they weren’t paying him any attention. They slowly, hesitatingly made their way down the stairs, holding on to the wall and handrail for stability, giggling a little bit, but trying hard to stay focused on the task at hand.

The fresh air felt nice on their faces and David closed his eyes for a few seconds, raising his head a little to feel the cold night breeze. He could almost feel his cheeks reddening a bit as he did that. He could also feel - somehow - Matteo’s blue eyes on him, and that made his head spin even more. He breathed in. Then very quickly he reached out and buried his right hand in Matteo’s left coat pocket. He squeezed Matteo’s hand tightly, Matteo who was now looking at him with the half, mischievous smile that David had come to know so well. Looking at him like he knew something David didn’t, or like he had planned for this to happen all along, or like he wanted to be naked with him right that instant. Or all of the above.


	2. Exterior, street, night.

They started walking and both of them, although silent for now, suddenly felt overcome with the same feeling of exhilaration, not just from the evening they had just had, not even for the night that was yet to come, or the morning after that, but from the freedom they were given, alone in the dim light of Berlin at night, sharing the sidewalks with no one, existing only to each other. It felt like borrowed time, like stealing an instant of existence when they didn’t need to think about anything or anybody else, when they answered to no one.

It was probably for that reason that soon after, Matteo’s giggle broke the quietness of the street and he started play pushing David onto the road, causing David to run away from him. Watching him running and skipping, Matteo remembered the time they shared their first kiss, that day in the swimming pool, and he thought to himself that the glow off the road from the recent rain shower, and the muffled sounds of their feet on the ground, and the surrounding darkness all made it feel like an aquarium. And suddenly he wished for David and him to become goldfish, so they could stay protected in that bubble, that soft moment, for the rest of their lives.

But David had other preoccupations. He was now busy jumping and laughing, skipping and spinning in the middle of the road. Eyes closed, open arms. As if welcoming life itself in his youthful embrace. And he had never been more beautiful or seemed more fearless than he was in that instant. Or was it the booze talking? Either way, Matteo was reminded right then both of the first timid tingles he had felt all those months ago after meeting David and of the very clear and certain and strong love he now felt for him. Something so obvious he sometimes forgot about it. David's septum ring caught the light from a street lamp and seemed to shine for a second as he looked back at Matteo, expectantly, his eyes burning with quiet intensity under his long lashes.


	3. Epic

And so Matteo joined him. Right there in the middle of the street. Because what else could he do? And very soon he had David’s face in his hands and David’s hands in his hair and he knew – somehow he knew – hazy mind and all, that that kiss was going to be epic. And David, whose own mind – seeing the wet and dark and lonely streets - had been occupied with thoughts of vampires and post-apocalyptic worlds, who could barely ignore for the last few minutes the giddiness he felt under Matteo’s insistent gaze, not knowing what to do with himself, skipping and giggling just to keep himself from melting under those eyes, David couldn’t help but picture a camera circling around them in the dim, orange glow of the streetlight. He could almost hear that Riopy instrumental he had recently discovered, before his train of thought lost itself somewhere on Matteo’s lips.

And it was glorious. Fuzzy like an impressionist painting, and yet building like a Ry X song, as if getting more precise and clear and intentional. And David forgot himself. Existing only in Matteo’s kiss, in the tip of his tongue and the soft hair he gripped at the back of his neck. He couldn’t help but smile. Partly because this was perfect, partly because he was aware of the absurdity of two hormonal teenagers kissing like they’d waited years to do it, like they’d crossed oceans and battlefields only to meet again on that street, on that night. And because drunk Matteo was no doubt feeling clingy and romantic. Which he always found amusing, and which – at the same time – he could barely resist.

Matteo loved it. Not being sure who wanted this the most. David all over him. Feeling so lucky and so good about himself at the same time. That this was his. The reflection of the orange streetlight on the wet street, the sound of their lips the only thing breaking the silence, David’s tongue in his mouth. Matteo wanted a wall to press David against. He wanted David pressed against him. He did not want much really in life - just his friends, and this. Mostly this. Only this.

David wanted this too, but he also wanted more of these streets, more of this lighting, more of this freedom. He wanted to run as fast as he could, outrun Berlin and the anxiety that crept, that seldom left him completely. To scream and exist. So after what seemed like an eternity he took a step back with a giggle, cupped Matteo’s face with his right hand softly - his thumb stroking Matteo’s cheek just once - and ran.


	4. Heaven

Matteo followed. Of course, he followed. They ran, they screamed, they laughed. They chased each other. Until they were out of breath. Until David found a wall to lean against and learned to breathe again. Until Matteo slipped a hand under his shirt and he could feel a trail of goose bumps following the soft touch of Matteo's fingers. Matteo tried to kiss him, but almost immediately had to stop and let himself catch his own breath. So instead he just ran his lips along David's neck, his jawline, his cheeks. Happy to have a wall to press him against. And David pressed back, pushing his own body into Matteo's hands, humming softly into his hair.

It took him a little while to realize he was actually humming to a song coming out of a window on some upper floor. And it took a few more seconds for Matteo to take a step back, look up, and listen. The Blaze, "Heaven." And then another few seconds to look at David with that mischievous smile of his, to curtsy and extend his hand. An invitation. David in turn chuckled and bowed. He took Matteo's hand and followed him onto the middle of the street. And they danced. What else could they do? Matteo's hand on David's back, David's head on his shoulder. They turned slowly, as if they were trying to move as little as possible. Until the music picked up and Matteo took David's hand to lead him into a twirl. And the rhythm accelarated and they jumped and danced, with their eyes closed, laughing at this private little party.

And as the music slowed down again, and David came back into his arms, Matteo thought he could not have made this evening more perfect if he'd tried.


	5. What are you thinking about?

After that, they started walking again and if David's mind was wandering again towards post-apocalyptic worlds peopled with aliens and a handful of survivors, the muffled sounds of the streets and the fog that was starting to appear slowly brought Matteo's mind back to the swimming pool where they had a first kissed and the relief that that moment had brought at a time of deep confusion and sadness for Matteo.

"What are you thinking about?" David asked after walking in silence for a while.

"Sex when we get home," Matteo answered after thinking about it for a second.

David laughed, the same quiet, little laugh he did whenever Matteo was being... Matteo. Whenever Matteo teased and poked and insisted. Whenever he was being needy or clingy, playfully or seriously. David sighed.

"What are you really thinking about?" David asked again.

Now it was Matteo's turn to sigh.

"Just about a swimming pool."

Matteo mimed a breaststroke, the way he had the first time they were there.

"About that time when my mood was basically dictated by the texts I received, or did not receive, from you," he then added more seriously.

"Not our finest hour," David admitted. And he thought how odd it was that for most couples the beginning of a relationship was the "honeymoon phase" and everything was all butterflies and flowers. Yet for them, the beginning of their relationship was so complicated, so full of uncertainty and doubt, that it felt like everything but a honeymoon. The good stuff came later. And plenty. Fortunately.


	6. Chapter 6

David held Matteo's hand as they kept on walking. Towards home, but in no hurry to get there. David was thinking too now about the beginning of their relationship. About how when someone learns to run away just to survive, when they're so used to having to leave, it becomes a reflex - something they do without even thinking about it, something they learn to do before things go bad. And also before they get good. He felt grateful for Matteo, teaching him that it wasn't always necessary to run, teaching him to trust again.

As they passed by a dark alley a couple of my minutes away from the apartment, it started raining a little and David, looking at the tunnel of darkness at the end of the alley and the eery light light from a street lamp next to them, suddenly got the idea for a film about an alien creature living in a dark tunnel, who falls in love with a man who lives in the light.

He was imagining their story as they got home, but tried to quiet his mind and come back to Matteo and this night as they slowly made their way back up the stairs. He let Matteo lead him to the bedroom with a smile on his face, past the dirty dishes in the sink, and Jonas snoring on the couch, past the remains of the night and into their own bubble, and the promises of tomorrow.

As Matteo turned to close the bedroom door behind him and kiss him, and softly undress him, David wrapped his armed around Matteo's neck.

"Sex now that we're home," he said.

"Sex now that we're home," Matteo repeated.

"And pancakes tomorrow morning?" David asked.

"Pancakes tomorrow morning," Matteo agreed.


End file.
